An Indecent Proposal (Kind of)
by Nadine25
Summary: Gin asks Aizen a question, which sets them on their way to playing a rather bizarre game. Not Yaoi, but contains Yaoi themes. You've been warned.


**This is not Yaoi, yet there are Yaoi-ish themes, so please be warned. It's rated 'T' but if you think I should change it to 'M' let me know. **

* * *

'Boredom Breeds Insanity', amongst other things.

When Gin accompanied Aizen to Las Nochas, he wasn't expecting a lot. Not power, not money, and not even world domination. The only thing he expected was fun.

Gin wanted to be entertained. And while the looks on the faces of his fellow Gotei Thirteen Shinigami was utterly priceless, the subsequent months weren't.

They were dull, to say the least.

That being said, the silver haired Shinigami felt justified in doing anything he wanted. He was bored. Bored damn it.

For the first couple of days, after the rush wore off, and the boredom kicked in; Gin had busied himself with playing mind games, as well as cruel little diabolical practical jokes on everyone. We're talking practical jokes, that caused Grimmjow to end up dressed as a black kitty and standing in the middle of the throne room meowing, while the rest of the Espada gawked, and Aizen sat back with a look of amusement that boded of nothing but upcoming retribution.

Gin's jokes had gotten many Arrancar killed, and even more wishing they were.

But the rush didn't last for long. Partially because, Grimmjow lost an arm, and became no fun to play with. And given that Grimmy has recently become Gin's favorite toy, it's understandable that Gin has quickly gotten back to his state of complete boredom.

Now add to that the fact that Aizen was always too busy paying way too much attention to the new born Arrancar and plotting world destruction, that he didn't have much time to spend with Gin; and you get one dangerously irate, forever grinning Shinigami.

An omnipresent smile stretched on Gin's face, his silver locks swaying as he pushed the door to Aizen's throne room. He was adamant on finding a solution to his little problem. He needed entertainment damn it and he was willing to employ whatever means necessary to secure some for himself. No matter how suicidal those means might be.

Sosuke wasn't on his throne, which meant one thing; he was on the balcony having tea.

The fox faced Shinigami let himself in and stalked towards the place where his lord and mentor was silently smoldering and sipping his tea.

Aizen didn't move as Gin walked in, it was as if he expected it to be him. And if the lord of Las Nochas was annoyed by Gin's brusque entrance, he hid it well.

The overlord smiled at his favorite student, and got a smile wider than humanly possible in return for his troubles.

"How may I help you, Gin?" Aizen's impossibly gentle tenor echoed.

Aizen sounded calm, kind, completely unflappable and seemingly very fond of Gin, and this annoyed the silver haired man to no end. After all, how was this any fun?

Gin grinned even wider, that it appeared like his face was about to be split in half.

"My, My, Aizen-sama is too kind to me." He said in his patented sweet tenor. "I have one question to ask. But I don't know if Aizen-sama would be upset to hear it."

Taking a leisurely sip of his tea, Aizen calmly put the cup down, his brown eyes scanning his student as if he was trying to see into his twisted little mind.

"You may ask me anything, Gin." The overlord said kindly. His hair might be all spikey and his glasses might be long gone, but the calm demeanor that he perfected through years of practice, was pervasive.

Gin tilted his head to the side, allowing his eyes to widen just a bit so that he didn't look like a man sleeping with a ridiculously huge grin on his face.

"Anything?" He questioned for good measures.

"Anything, Gin." Aizen, tolerant as ever, assured.

Gin nodded, brimming with happiness.

"Here's my question, how would you like to sleep with me, Aizen-sama?" He said in a tone so level and sweet that you'd think he was exchanging a greeting with the man in front of him.

Aizen paused, but much to Gin's chagrin, the man's expression didn't change.

The brown haired ruler remained silent for a second, eyes scanning his student assessingly.

"Are you offering, Gin?" Aizen questioned, in an emotionally barren tenor.

Gin grinned.

"Only if my Lord is accepting offerings." Came the man's shady reply, his grin only growing, when Aizen's eyebrow rose.

"I thought you preferred women, Gin." The man reasoned. He knew Gin was up to something, of that part he was a hundred percent sure.

"I have eclectic tastes." Gin said in utter simplicity.

"And you are attracted to me?" Aizen questioned in his deep imploring tone. He wasn't going to give Gin the satisfaction of a big reaction.

Gin knew what Aizen was doing, and tilted his head invitingly.

"Very." Gin said, almost tempted to pout to try and appear more seductive. Instead he opted for his ever-present creepy grin. This should get him some sort of reaction.

"I see."

Nope, no reaction.

Aizen, it would appear, knew what Gin was doing.

"Is Aizen-Sama agreeing to accept my offering?" Gin questioned impishly.

As a response Aizen's gentle smile made its way across his face.

"I always told you that you could have whatever you want, Gin." Aizen said simply.

This was true. Aizen always told him that. It's just that Gin never took it to mean that he could have Aizen if he wanted to. Nor did Aizen really mean it that way. None the less, this was getting very interesting for Gin. Maybe not the way he expected it to be, as he was going for a big mortified reaction and maybe a good few minutes of mind numbing merciless torture for his insolence. Nonetheless, this was interesting. They were playing chicken now, each of them was aware of the game that the other was playing and it was all about who had the guts to keep his foot off the brakes regardless of how close he was getting to the other car.

Gin also had to take a second to contemplate Aizen's shrewdness: he never really said 'Yes'.

Arriving at a game plan, Gin allowed his expression to change to one of mild shock, before he smiled in delight. Well, he smiled.

"This is more than I deserve. Aizen-sama has always been too kind to me."

Aizen, picked up his cup, and took a sip. Gin was his little pet, and he never failed to entertain him. So the ex-captain was eager to see what Gin will do next. Sosuke Aizen wasn't nearly as tolerant with anyone else, but when it came to Gin, having a long tether meant a very intriguing tea time. And who wouldn't want that…

As if on cue, Gin's expression turned contemplative.

"Can we do it on the throne?" Gin pushed.

"If you so desire, Gin."

Yup, the man was an iceberg. But Gin wasn't one to give up. He was adamant on getting a reaction even if he ends up suffering for it.

"Can I call you Kitty while we're doing it and would it be possible for you to wear cat ears and meow every once in a while." Gin said, smile etched firmly in place, as he held his master's eyes. "You don't need to meow all the time, only in the really critical moments though." He elaborated.

The bait has been laid out.

Eyeing Aizen carefully, Gin concluded that he has done it. Yes, he has managed to push the unflappable ice-prince just a tad too far.

However, a second later, Aizen's returning smile, proved him wrong.

"I doubt that we can procure cat ears on such short notice. If I remember correctly Grimmjow thoroughly destroyed his outfit after the incident." Came Aizen's gentle tenor.

More like, it got destroyed in the cataclysm that was Grimmjow's punishment. Poor Grimmy he was lucky to be alive.

Gin smiled widely, masking the slight disappointment.

"This is too sad; I would have really enjoyed the cat ears." He said his voice as sweet as ever. "I take it the other things are Ok?" He questioned.

Aizen nodded.

"I can call you kitty?"

"Only during the act."

"And you will meow."

"As you wish, Gin."

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't frustrated. But this was no time for frustration. Gin will get the man to snap, damn it.

"Can we do it now?" He questioned, pointing with his thumb towards the throne room behind them.

Aizen smiled, placing his cup down.

"Now, is as much of an opportune time as any." He said smoothly, surprising Gin by getting to his feet.

If he were anyone else, Gin would have been gawking by now. But as it stands, Gin was _himself_, and _he_, was now stalking with determined strides after his ex-captain, he could have fooled even himself into thinking that he wanted this.

For his part, Aizen walked gracefully through the throne room, and came to a stop right in front of the giant encrusted chair.

Turning on his heal, and causing his white cape like robe to flutter around him, the Lord of Las Nochas, gave his student a very slow once over, "shall we, Gin." He offered, a smooth command that was meant to seduce, charm and overwhelm all at the same time.

Classic Aizen, he was taking the lead, even though it was Gin's own game.

This gave Gin an idea.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Gin climbed the steps that led to Aizen's throne with confident strides.

Aizen recognized the change in his pet's demeanor and watched curiously, his eyebrows rising inadvertently when Gin plopped on the throne.

Gin took in Aizen's look, and his smile grew more victorious, even as the lord schooled his features back into impassiveness.

"One more thing, my Lord," Gin started in a breathy tenor, leaning back on the throne and looking at his master through semi closed eyes. "I would like to top."

Once again Aizen paused, yet did a very good job of not reacting.

Aizen smiled.

"It is my belief, Gin, that everything intimate has an order, and said order is shaped according to the order of real life. By that token, and given that I am your superior and elder, it would follow that I top." Aizen's calm voice echoed. But it really didn't matter what he said, because Gin knew that he stumbled upon gold. He challenged the man's ego; in return he refused him for the very first time. In Gin's book, that was winning.

Pouting, Gin spoke, "But this has always been a dream of mine, ever since I met Aizen-sama."

"You were a child when you met me Gin." Aizen reasoned, before he realized who he was talking to.

Gin smiled.

"That is how much I want this." Gin said simply, and much to his frustration, Aizen's demeanor shifted, he was back in the game.

"If you so desire, you can top, Gin." He said simply, his gentle smile placating, as if he was compromising on a trivial matter with a little child.

Gin's eyes narrowed, but he continued to smile nonetheless.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." He said, sounding grateful. "Shall we, then." He offered, getting up and gesturing for Aizen to sit on the thrown.

Regally, Aizen did as instructed, perfectly hiding any issues he might have had.

Gin leaned against his superior. This was getting serious. The most important part of the game of chicken, the two cars were face to face, only inches away, only seconds away from a devastating crash. And as it stands, none of the drivers was backing out. They were marching straight on.

Their lips were inches away when Gin chose to speak, "This feels so right," He said bluntly. "Say, since your first name is Sos**uke**, isn't the second part of your name, '**Uke**'. This is destined isn't it?"

And just like that Gin won.

He figured it out because before he knew it, he was lying flat on his back on the floor of Aizen's throne room, with the formidable man towering above him, calm demeanor and gentle looks long since gone. The man was a predator, eyes burning as he held his student's arms above his head with one hand, the other pressed forcefully against Gin's chest, as he brought his face close to his, "I promise you, Gin, that tonight will keep you entertained for months to come." He breathed, inches away from Gin's face.

Far from; calm, kind and completely unflappable. The man was insane, unhinged and completely sadistic.

On some level, Gin knew that he just unleashed a monster, yet he didn't give a damn.

* * *

**For those new to such things, the ****Urban Dictionary**** defines "Uke" as: "The Japanese term for the partner on the bottom. Used in conjunction with Seme." **

**See, Fanfic could be educational. **

**I wonder what happens to Gin? What sort of punishment is in store for him?  
**

**I am actually contemplating writing that in a sequel. **

**Let me know if you'd want to read it.**

**Please Review. **


End file.
